Café
by SconesandTomatoes
Summary: A veces es mucho más fácil expresarse escribiendo ¿No lo crees? A veces es mucho más fácil expresarse detrás de un username y dejar aflorar los sentimientos. Para Arthur era mucho más fácil. Mil veces más fácil.
1. Piloto

Hola, bueno, nunca pensé que volvería a escribir algo que considerara medianamente decente para publicar, pero aquí estoy.

Primero debo decir que muchísimas gracias por entrar al fic, de verdad, gracias totales.

Los personajes de Hetalia **no me pertenecen,** pertenecen a **Hidekaz Hiramuya**.

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura y nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Café**

Arthur dio un suspiro. Doblo por la esquina, las incipientes bolsas bajo sus ojos indicaban que no había pasado una buena noche. _Más bien varias noches_. Pensó.

Llevaba su bolso inclinado hacia al lado izquierdo y lo tomo con fuerza al doblar la siguiente esquina. Nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa situación, pero necesitaba café. En otra ocasión estaría feliz compartiendo una charla sobre infusiones con Kiku en la biblioteca de la universidad mientras compartían un buen té verde, pero no hoy.

La falta de sueño ya le estaba pasando la cuenta, casi había sido divertido las primeras noches, pero su cuerpo ya no resistía otra de las mega-fiestas nocturnas que su compañero de departamento realizaba prácticamente todas las noches. Bufó. Si hubiera sabido que sería tal problema vivir con Alfred, su respuesta hubiese sido un rotundo no. _Problemas de primer año, supongo_. Pensó.

Camino por una calle bastante larga, su cara casi se ilumino cuando a la distancia pudo distinguir un pequeño lugar que tenía un rustico cartel con la insignia "Café Mediterráneo". Se acercó casi arrastrando sus pasos, casi por inercia, enarco sus cejas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para leer en una pequeña pizarra "Tenemos Wi-fi".

Entro con algo de curiosidad, observo cuidadosamente el entorno, casi para asegurarse que no era una especie de esos _Starbucks_ que le gustaban tanto a Alfred. Suspiro aliviado cuando noto que habían unos cuantos meseros atendiendo las acogedoras mesas del café. Sin bacilar se sentó en una junto a la ventana.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que una de las meseras se acercara. La miro un segundo. Era rubia, llevaba el cabello a la altura del mentón y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes.

— Buenas días, señor — dijo la chica en casi un susurro, algo cohibida, Arthur enarcó una ceja — ¿Qué desea ordenar? — sonrío entregándole un pequeño menú al rubio.

— Un Latte Macchiato — dijo sin mirar mucho el menú que le entrego la chica — Gracias,..¿ehm? — enarcó una ceja esperando que la rubia le respondiera.

La chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada brevemente, Arthur abrió los ojos un poco. No estaba familiarizado con esa clase de reacción._ Debe ser que no están acostumbrados a que los clientes intenten saber su nombre_. Pensó.

— Emma — susurro levantando levemente la mirada, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Arthur solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, sinceramente, algo no muy propio de él.

— Gracias Emma — respondió devolviéndole el menú a la rubia.

La chica solo asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, para luego retirarse hacia detrás de la barra. Arthur abrió casi con descuido su mochila, sacando su Notebook*, quizás debía aprovechar que el pequeño café tenía Wi-fi, le haría distraerse un rato.

Reviso casi superficialmente su correo, su perfil de Facebook y leyó algunas noticias en el diario on-line de la universidad. Nada muy relevante.

Estiro levemente sus dedos y decidió que quizás podría distraer su mente un poco. Miro hacia ambos lados, algo desconfiado, como si temiera que alguien descubriera un tesoro que era solo para él. Cuando comprobó que no había _moros en la costa_, se dispuso a tipear la dirección de su foro favorito.

.

Write&Read,

Write&Read era un foro, más bien una especie de red social, en la cual los usuarios podían escribir y leer historias de otros usuarios. La gracia era, que podías escoger usar tu propio nombre al publicar tus obras o permanecer en el anonimato bajo un seudónimo. Arthur había escogido la segunda opción. Fantaseaba constantemente con el hecho de que un día llegaría a la biblioteca de la universidad y casi sin querer escucharía algo como: _"¿Has leído la nueva historia de FlyingMintBunny? Dios, ha sido maravillosa_" y que esas personas no supieran que aquel FlyingMintBunny era, incluso, su compañero de clase. Eso, eso sabía a gloria para él.

Comenzaba a ver las últimas actualizaciones en la página principal cuando Emma volvía con su pedido en la mano, se sorprendió cuando vio también un pequeño plato de galletas.

— Cortesía de la casa — dijo tímidamente la rubia al notar la expresión de sorpresa del rubio.

— Gracias Emma — dijo nuevamente observando como la chica sonreía con timidez y se retiraba. Volvió la vista hacia su Notebook.

Estaba dando un pequeño sorbo a su café cuando una alerta de mail le hizo concentrarse en la pantalla, quizás sería algo de la universidad o alguna oferta estúpida. Lo mejor era revisar enseguida.

Sintió como su corazón se paralizo un segundo, si hubiera sido una escena cómica de alguna mala película (como las que solía ver Alfred) seguramente hubiera escupido su café.

Ahí estaba, aquel correo en negrita, lo cual indicaba que aún no lo había leído. Un simple "Hey." En asunto. PalabrasyProsas en Remitente.

PalabrasyProsas era un autor activo en Write&Read, Arthur ni siquiera sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a enviarse correos, solo lo hacían, con regularidad, por algo más de un año.

La única regla que habían fijado en el primer correo que se habían hecho llegar era que no debían develar información que les hiciera saber exactamente quienes eran, para conservar el anonimato simplemente. Claro que esta regla era algo subjetiva. Arthur sabía que PalabrasyProsas tenía una hermana y un gato, que estudiaba Arquitectura, mas no tenía idea en que universidad, que le gustaba el café, escribir en prosas y la música folk/indie. Por otra parte PalabrasyProsas sabía que él era inglés, que tenía cuatro hermanos, que estudiaba en Landslide*, pero no tenía idea en que carrera. Obviamente también sabía de su molesto compañero de departamento, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse de vez en cuando. Una vez PalabrasyProsas menciono algo del gusto de Arthur por el té, él solo asumió que lo infirió por el hecho de que era inglés.

Con una sonrisa casi involuntaria dio clic en la pequeña frase en negrita, la cual rápidamente se desplego dejando ver el contenido del correo.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Hey.

Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Dios, siento que son años desde que no nos escribimos (Una semana quizás, pero bueno, mi culpa supongo)

¿Cómo está la universidad? Espero te esté yendo bien, a mí me está yendo terrible, no soy la persona más brillante del mundo.

Quiero saber de ti, responde pronto.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: Mi hermana ha leído uno de tus textos, dice que escribes genial y para ella genial es genial y no simplemente genial.

PD2: La próxima vez envíame un correo que tenga algo más que "Me gusta hablar contigo" en él.

.

Arthur sonrío al terminar de leer el correo, le gustaba la especie de coqueteo que había desarrollado con aquella persona al otro lado de la pantalla, no sabía si era chica o chico, pero…_le gustaba._

Dio un largo sorbo a su café y una mordida a una de las galletas, se detuvo un momento, estaban realmente buenas. Vaciló un segundo en si contestar inmediatamente el correo se vería demasiado desesperado o si se demoraba demasiado y PalabrasyProsas se decepcionaba de él. Se había terminado dos galletas y casi la mitad de su café cuando decidió responder.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Hey...¿Hey?

Hola. Estoy bien, bastante bien, mejor ahora que has escrito nuevamente.

Me está yendo bien, creo. Estoy durmiendo mal, muy mal, terriblemente mal, el odioso compañero de departamento de siempre que ha decidido hacer una fiesta cada dos días, prácticamente.

¿Tú cómo estás?

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

PD: Wow. Creo que mi ego subió diez puntos.

PD2: Si escribí eso es porque lo hago, me gusta hablar contigo, mucho.

.

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior antes de teclear el "Enviar". Era primera vez que se despedía con algo como "Besos" y ahora que lo releía…sonaba tan cursi.

Luego de enviado el dichoso correo se dispuso a leerlo de nuevo, era una pequeña manía que desarrollo desde que entro a la universidad. No podía creer como en correo le era tan sencillo coquetear de forma tan desinhibida y en persona todo lo contrario. Quizás era porque no había conocido nadie como PalabrasyProsas _en la vida real_.

Bebió tranquilamente lo que le quedaba del café, miró despreocupadamente por la ventana. Era otoño. Estaban a la mitad de Abril*y era una mañana particularmente helada. Acuno su barbilla en su bufanda para intentar entrar un poco en calor. Tomo una de las galletas que le quedaban entre los dientes y observo casi por inercia a las pocas personas que paseaban fuera del pequeño café. Se preguntó por qué esa gente pasaba por allí, quizás iban al trabajo, la universidad o solo paseaban. Pensó que debían estar locos si salían a pasear con semejante frio.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando la alerta de correo lo llevo a la realidad.

Abrió la ventana de correo casi rogando que no fuera alguna oferta spam, sintió algo extraño en su estomago cuando leyó PalabrasyProsas en el remitente.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Mucho Hey ¿No crees?

¿Te está dando problemas nuevamente, eh? Lamentablemente no puedo entender lo horrible o magnifico que se siente tener un compañero de departamento, mi hermana no cuenta en ese rango, supongo.

Estoy bien, bastante bien creo, evitando el tema de la universidad.

He vuelto a escribir, la verdad son puras ridiculeces, pero bueno, algo es algo ¿no? Aún no sé si debería seguir, ¿Me harías el favor de leerlo?

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: A mí también me gusta hablar contigo.

PD2: ¿Besos? ¿Ni siquiera un Te quiero antes? Guau. Vas al grano. Recuérdame cobrarte los besos más adelante.

PD3: Me gusta saber de ti también.

.

Arthur enarco las cejas, levemente sorprendido, no era la primera vez que le había pedido que leyera algo que estaba escribiendo, pero la última vez había sido hace mucho tiempo. Quizás 6 meses. No pensó en hacerse el interesante esta vez, quería saber que estaba escribiendo, estaba ansioso por saber que estaba escribiendo. Abrió casi inmediatamente la ventana de correo nuevo.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Quizás nunca son suficientes.

No puedo creer que en verdad me hayas preguntado, sabes que solo debes mandarlo y ya.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

PD: Puedes cobrarme la palabra cuando quieras.

PD2: Tengo ansias por leerlo.

.

Espero un poco llevándose la taza de café a la boca, solo para notar que se encontraba vacía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero por la temperatura de esta no debió ser demasiado. Aún le quedaba una galleta en el plato. No alcanzó a darle una mordida cuando la alerta de correo sonó.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Quizás las palabras nunca son suficientes

Siempre al grano, sabes que eso me gusta.

Estás allá. Yo aquí. Tan lejos. Tan cerca. Te imagino cerca de mi boca, compartiendo el mismo aire, mirándonos a los ojos. Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir tus pestañas chocar torpemente contra las mías. Y luego despierto. Y luego me doy cuenta que es un sueño.

Apesta ¿No es así?

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de cobrarte la palabra.

.

Suspiro levemente, algo confundido.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** A veces es más fácil con palabras ¿No crees?

Wow. Una prosa (Espero no te moleste mi sarcasmo, es que, es decir, claramente _amas_ las prosas)

Y no, no apesta, no sé por qué sigues insistiendo en ello. Escribes bien. Malditamente bien.

Y me gusta.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

.

Sonrió al enviar el correo. Su vista se deslizo hacia la esquina inferior de su pantalla. Dos horas y veintitrés minutos. Dos horas y veintitrés minutos habían pasado desde que había llegado a aquel café. Miro alrededor, observando las caras del resto de los clientes que, como el, habían venido por algo caliente. No recordaba haber visto ninguna de esas caras cuando llego. Dio un suspiro y cerro su notebook para guardarlo. Busco a Emma con la mirada. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Cuando la rubia llego junto a él le pido la cuenta.

— Aquí está, muchas gracias Señor — Dijo la ojiverde dejando una pequeña carpeta de cuero sobre la mesa, la cual contenía la cuenta.

— Adiós Emma — dijo simplemente Arthur dejando un billete dentro de la carpeta, el cual cubría perfectamente la cuenta y la propina. La chica solo asintió sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. Arthur le respondió con una sonrisa.

Salió del café acomodándose su bufanda y colocando su bolso en una posición cómoda para su hombro. Miro el reloj de su muñeca .12:47. Pasó la mano por su cabello y emprendió el camino a la universidad.

* * *

**Palabras: 2117.**

Planeo hacerlo de más capítulos, de verdad, tengo muchas ideas para esto.

Me gusta la idea de Arthur abriéndose más en texto que en palabras, es como si su personalidad ebria saliera estando sobrio.

También me gusta la idea de una Bélgica tímida, se me hace adorable.

No sé si en todos los países se les llama Notebook, sé que se le llama portátil o laptop también, la aclaración era solo por si acaso :) .

El nombre de la universidad de Arthur (Landslide) es inventado, si es que existe alguna institución con ese nombre, es solo coincidencia.

Acá en Chile en Abril estamos en Otoño y hace un frio horrible (Como hoy u.u )

Quizás salgamos personajes con el tiempo, quizás.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer :). Y por favor si tienen algún comentario, critica o idea, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos :D

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Latte Macchiato, por favor

Hola, he vuelto, bastante nerviosa, no estoy segura si parezco muy desesperada al subir este capítulo tan rápido, pero lo tenía escrito hace algún tiempo.  
En este capítulo les tengo una sorpresa, no sé cómo vayan a tomarla…ojala no me linchen.

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son todos de Hidekaz Hiramuya_

Disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Café**

CAPITULO II  
_"Late Macchiato, por favor"_

_._

Ir al café se había convertido en una rutina.

Arthur había descubierto que iba casi todos los momentos libres que tenía; entre clases, al salir de la universidad, cuando necesitaba salir de su departamento…Llego a la conclusión de que iba al "Café Mediterráneo" al menos tres veces por semana. Exceptuando la semana pasada, que había ido prácticamente de lunes a viernes.

Emma siempre era la que le atendía. Arthur notó que ya llevaba bastante tiempo asistiendo al café cuando la chica ni siquiera se molestaba en traerle el menú, solo llegaba con un Latte Macchiato y un plato de galletas, su pedido habitual. En ciertos días Emma llegaba con un cupcake.

— Se nos han acabado las galletas — decía Emma con una voz suave y apenada.

— Esta bien — susurraba Arthur desviando la mirada de su Notebook para mirar los ojos verdes de la chica — Gracias Emma — decía esbozando una sonrisa.

Así, como cada vez que tenía un momento libre, llegó al café que quedaba a dos vueltas de su facultad.

Se sentó en su mesa habitual y espero a que llegara la rubia con su pedido.

Luego de un tiempo reviso su reloj. 13 minutos. Normalmente Emma demoraba solo 7, quizás 10. Suspiro. Dio un rápido vistazo por la ventana mientras esperaba, ya estaba terminando el otoño y unas nubes grisáceas amenazaban a la lejanía.

— Buenas, señor ¿Qué desea ordenar? — Una voz distinta a la de la rubia le hizo girarse con extrañeza. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño, piel ligeramente mate. Esbozaba una amplia sonrisa .Y unos grandes ojos verdes, como los suyos.

— ¿Dónde esta Emma? — preguntó de manera tosca, casi inconscientemente, no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios, _no le gustaban los cambios_.

El chico enarcó una ceja claramente sorprendido, quizás algo ofendido por la forma en que le habló. _No están acostumbrados a que los clientes se sepan sus nombres_, pensó.

— Es su día libre — dijo simplemente el chico sin quitar su mueca de sorpresa — Pero estoy yo para tomar su orden, señor ¿Qué desea ordenar? — termino su frase con una sonrisa amable.

Arthur bufó. Había desarrollado una especie de confidencialidad con la rubia con respecto al café que ordenaba. Ahora se sentía extremadamente extraño tener que decirle al chico frente a él lo que quería. No estaba seguro si le gustaba la idea de que alguien, además de Emma, le trajera su café.

— Un Latte Macchiato — dijo casi a secas, para luego escuchar algo que sono como "_Se lo traeré enseguida_", dio un suspiro — Gracias… ¿ehm? — dijo con algo de desgana, después de todo su madre le había enseñado a tener modales.

El chico se volteó algo extrañado, levantando ambas cejas. _Definitivamente no están acostumbrados a que los clientes pregunten su nombre_. Pensó.

— Antonio — dijo con una voz incrédula que al rubio le pareció casi graciosa — Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, para servirle — recalcó volviendo a la sonrisa que le había brindado inicialmente.

— Gracias Antonio — dijo simplemente Arthur.

— De nada… ¿ehm? — dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Arthur levanto una ceja. Ahora era él el sorprendido, su cara debía ser graciosa, ya que el chico se esforzaba en reprimir una carcajada. Soltó un suspiro.

— Arthur —susurró.

— De nada, Arthur — dijo Antonio, mientras agrandaba su sonrisa.

Arthur se le quedo mirando un rato, hasta que el castaño desapareció detrás de la barra. Dio un suspiro cansado y se dispuso a sacar su Notebook del bolso. Abrió un poco los ojos al notar que tenía dos alertas de correo. Esperaba, no, rogaba a que ninguna fuera spam.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que una era de Write&Read.

Generalmente no mandaban correos, solo por situaciones especiales. Arthur lo sabía. O algo andaba muy mal o muy bien. Todos iban con el mismo asunto "¡Hey, tú!", de forma que nadie fuera capaz de asegurar si el contenido era bueno o malo. Con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago le dio clic al correo.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** Write&Read (_**noreply writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** ¡Hey, tú!

Querido FlyingMintBunny,

Te escribimos este correo para informarte que tu historia "**La historia de cómo el sapo enamoro a la princesa**" ha recibido más de un millón de visitas ¡Enhorabuena!

Eso quiere decir que desde ahora eres considerado como "Autor de renombre" en Write&Read. Se ha agregado a tu perfil el logo de "Autor de renombre", el cual aparecerá también bajo tu foto de perfil cada vez que comentes en el foro.

Muchas gracias por preferir Write&Read para publicar tus obras, nos enorgullece mucho tener un autor como tú entre nuestros usuarios.

Atentamente,  
_Equipo de Write&Read_

Nunca dejes de escribir.  
Deja a tu imaginación fluir.  
—iamalongusername

.

Sintió como su respiración se paralizaba por una milésima de segundo. 1.000.000. Un millón de visitas. Tuvo que leerlo más de tres veces para creérselo. Guau. Su historia tenía más de un millón de visitas. Estaba aún procesando la información cuando sintió a Antonio llegar con su orden. Solo atino a cambiar rápidamente de ventana, no quería compartir más información personal con aquel chico.

— Aquí está tu café, Arthur — Solo atino a asentir levemente, aún estaba en una especie de trance debido a la reciente noticia que flotaba en su mente. De todas formas, al castaño no pareció importarle mucho.

Arthur lanzó un suspiro cargado de felicidad. Una boba sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía sentir fuera de sí. Nunca pensó que esa historia llegaría a buen puerto cuando empezó a escribirla, era tan cursi, tan cliché.

_La historia de cómo el sapo enamoro a la princesa_. Era la historia de un pobre que se ganaba la vida criando unas cuantas ranas para luego venderlas a algún restaurant de renombre por un precio menor al que pagaría una empresa legal. Al menos con eso pagaba las cuentas. En una de estas transacciones conoce a una chica de la alta alcurnia de la cual queda prendado casi al instante. Arthur pensaba que esto era tan cliché al escribirlo que a la mitad de la historia, la cual ya llevaba una buena cantidad de capítulos, decidió darle un giro inesperado: El pobre criador de ranas se convertía en una de ellas. Desde ese punto hasta el final de la historia trataba de como el pobre criador, aun siendo una rana, seguía intentando enamorar a la chica ricachona, consiguiendo, al final, que ella quisiera convertirse en rana para estar con él.

_Demasiada cursilería_. Pensaba Arthur. _Nunca llegara a nada. _Y ahora tenía que tragarse sus palabras.

Sin borrar su sonrisa de los labios comenzaba a darle un sorbo a su café. El sabor dulce del macchiato había llegado a su lengua cuando la alerta de correo sonó.

Y Arthur sabía quién era.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** GUAU.

¿Un millón de visitas? ¿Enserio? ¡UN MALDITO MILLÓN DE VISITAS!

Guau. Es decir. GUAU. ¿Cuál de todas ha sido? Por favor dime que fue "Cuando canto canciones bajo el puente de Londres", siempre ha sido mi favorita.

Así que ahora eres autor de renombre, guau, siento que ya no podemos escribirnos, eres un 10 en escala de novelista y yo sigo siendo un 3. Que mal.

¿Te enojas si te digo que siento algo de envidia sana/poco sana?

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: UN MILLÓN DE VISITAS, ¡GUAU!

.

Arthur sonrió, divertido por las palabras escritas por la persona al otro lado de la pantalla. En otro momento, quizás un año atrás, se hubiera sentido bien por aquel logro sin que nadie le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Ahora no valía tanto la pena si PalabrasyProsas no lo felicitaba o le daba una palabra de aliento. Estiro sus dedos para que no estuvieran tan fríos.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Suena al ladrido de un perro.

Más de un millón de visitas, cabe aclarar.

Jajajaja. Nope. No adivinaste. Fue algo cursi, cliché y llorón.

Fue "La historia de cómo el sapo enamoro a la princesa", terrible, lo sé. Quizás los lectores buscan algo cursi que les haga creer en el amor, quien sabe.

Lo siento, pero mi curiosidad me hace preguntar ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido de lo del autor de renombre? Quiero decir, yo me he enterado hace casi 10 minutos.

No creo que sea precisamente envidia sana lo que sientes, pero puedo vivir con ello.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

.

Le dio a "Enviar". Bebía un sorbo de su café cuando un movimiento en la barra llamó su atención. Era Antonio. Estaba preparando un café con crema, o algo así, para una chica que se encontraba frente a él sonriéndole de manera coqueta. La curiosidad de Arthur le hizo enarcar una ceja. Negó levemente, no era su incumbencia. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Antonio le brindo una sonrisa. Arthur desvió la mirada hacia su notebook y soltó un bufido. Unos minutos después la alerta de correo apareció en su pantalla.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Los perros hacen Guaf, no GUAU.

¿De verdad? Bu, decepción. Esperaba que fuera canciones bajo el puente de Londres, de verdad amo, y amaré, esa.

¿Me consideraras psicópata si te digo que tengo marcado tu userpage para que me lleguen tus actualizaciones? Si es así ¿Dejarás de escribirme? Espero que no.

Y en cuanto a eso, siento muchas cosas con respecto a ti, supuse que lo sabías.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

.

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió.

* * *

Era un día jueves. 9:05 AM. Arthur entró al café y se sentó en la mesa que solía usar habitualmente. Miro por la ventana mientras se acomodaba quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo ordenadamente en la silla vacía junto a él. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando una pequeña bandeja plateada con un café y un plato de galletas se apoyó en su mesa. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba la rubia de ojos verdes sonriéndole amablemente.

— Emma — dijo brindándole una sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

— Buenos días, señor — dijo la chica bajando la mirada mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

— No te vi el otro día, me dijeron que era tu día libre — dijo casi despreocupadamente mientras tomaba una de las galletas del plato.

— Tengo un día libre a la semana — soltó la chica algo nerviosa. _Quizás no es información que deban brindarle a un cliente_. Pensó Arthur.

Mantuvo algunas frases más con la rubia cuando se sintió observado. Miró detrás de la chica y pudo notar a Antonio mirándolos detenidamente. Enarcó una ceja con algo de curiosidad, cosa que hizo girar a la chica para ver que observaba tan detenidamente el rubio. Al notar a Antonio se dirigió hacia él, no sin antes brindarle una suave sonrisa a Arthur acompañada de un "_Que lo disfrute_", que a Arthur le costó un poco escuchar.

Se quedó un momento mirándolos, no porque fuera un chismoso, si no por curiosidad. La rubia miraba dulcemente al castaño mientras este le respondía a todo lo que ella le decía con una amplia sonrisa. _Deben ser novios_. Pensó Arthur. _Por eso se extrañó tanto cuando pregunte por ella_. Los miró por el rabillo del ojo un tiempo más, intentando pasar desapercibido. Antonio tomó sutilmente un mechón de cabello de la chica, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. _Definitivamente novios_. Pensó.

Decidió que era un tiempo prudente para dejar de fijarse en la pareja, si no, creerían que era un cotilla o algo así. Reviso su perfil de Facebook, tenía una notificación. Al hacer clic notó que era un evento. "INICIO DE CLASES ¡LET'S PARTY!" se llamaba el evento y el creador de este: Alfred F. Jones. Rodó los ojos, al parecer para Alfred aún era inicio de clases siendo que estaban en Junio. Chequeó la fecha, la cual era para dos semanas más. No podría dormir tranquilamente esa semana, pues los eventos de Alfred no eran cosa de solo una noche. Estaba concentrado pensando en lo pésima que sería su vida en dos semanas más cuando notó la alerta de correo. Quizás cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Oye tú, autor de renombre.

Debo empezar esto diciéndote que si alguna vez ganas algo con "Cuando canto canciones bajo el puente de Londres", debes dedicarme tu gloria. Hoy he vuelto a leerlo y he vuelto a llorar. Escribes demasiado bien, creo que tendré que eliminarte del mapa (No sin antes cobrarte la palabra ¿Recuerdas?)

Oye, creo que esto rompe un poco nuestra regla de "anonimidad", pero debo preguntarte ¿Qué edad tienes? Es decir, quiero asegurarme que no eres alguna de esas personas enfermas o si eres de esas muy pequeñas que me harían sentir como una persona enferma.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

.

Arthur lanzó una carcajada algo fuerte, por lo que llevo su mano a su boca para tratar de retener un poco el sonido. Pensó un momento las palabras exactas que escribir e hizo clic en el botón de redactar.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** ¿Persona Enferma?

Si es que lo hace, te haré una bañera con mis lágrimas (Ya te dije, puedes cobrarme la palabra cuando quieras)

Creo que hemos roto nuestra promesa de "anonimidad" muchas veces ¿No crees? , de todas formas creo que tienes razón. No me gustaría que fueras algo como lo que tus llamas "persona enferma" o considerarme a mí una de ellas. Tengo 21. Así que ahora, por favor, por favor dime que tienes al menos 18 (Si fueras mayor, de verdad no me molestaría).

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

.

Terminó su café y ahora comenzaba a masticar la penúltima galleta del plato. De fondo en el café resonaba una canción que creía conocer, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde. Cerró los ojos un segundo tratando de concertarse. Al abrirlos notó la alerta de correo.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Para nada enferma.

Tengo 23. Supongo que no soy una persona enferma, jajaja. ¿Así que te daría igual si tuviera 96 años? Eso significa que te gusto tanto como tú a mí. Eso me agrada.

Entonces podemos ser felices, no somos personas enfermas ¡Hurra!

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: No me recuerdes tanto que puedo cobrarte la palabra, un día perderé la paciencia y te buscare por cielo, mar y tierra.

.

Arthur observo el correo unos segundos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Acaso PalabrasyProsas había dicho que se gustaban? Si, lo había hecho. ¿Le hacía eso feliz? Inmensamente. Sentía como su corazón se había acelerado un poco, se tensó levemente al notar que no sabía que responder. ¿Debería ser tan osado como PalabrasyProsas? No lo sabía.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** ¡Hurra!

Wow. ¿Así que ahora puedo tener pensamientos indecorosos contigo, sin sentirme culpable? Diez puntos para mí.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

PD: Quizás quiero que me busques por cielo, mar y tierra.

.

Se acabó la última galleta con una sonrisa picará en los labios. Observo el reloj de su muñeca. 12:10 PM. Bufó con molestia. El tiempo a veces se le pasaba demasiado rápido. Espero unos minutos, quizás la respuesta a su correo llegaría pronto. Luego de un tiempo observo nuevamente su reloj. 12:35. Dio un suspiro cansado, ya era tiempo de irse, quizás PalabrasyProsas estaba ocupado/a. Comenzó a ordenar y guardar sus cosas.

Le hizo un gesto a Emma para que se acercara una vez que la chica hizo contacto visual con él. La rubia deposito suavemente la carpeta de cuero negro con letras doradas que contenía la cuenta sobre la mesa de Arthur, el cual repitió el mismo proceso que llevaba haciendo por varias semanas: dejaba simplemente el billete que cubría todo, incluida propina. Se levantó y acomodo su bolso para luego sonreírle levemente a la ojiverde.

— Hasta pronto, Emma — dijo con suavidad a la chica.

— Hasta pronto — susurró la chica, respondiendo la sonrisa con un suave sonrojo.

Cuando se alejó de su mesa pudo notar que Antonio lo miraba detenidamente aun cuando tenía bastante trabajo con unas mesas. Arthur solo atino a asentir con la cabeza a modo de despedida, dándole a entender con eso que no quería nada con su chica. El castaño le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hasta luego, Arthur — alcanzo a escuchar al salir del café.

* * *

**Palabras: 2734**

Al parecer nadie creía que Antonio aparecería tan pronto, era una sorpresa que tuve entre manos desde que se me ocurrió el fic.  
Y otra duda surge ahora ¿Será Antonio PalabrasyProsas? Véanlo en los próximos capítulos, por este mismo canal — voz de presentador de comerciales —.

No estoy muy convencida de como he desarrollado este capítulo, siento que tiene demasiados diálogos, pero eran necesarios para introducir bien a los personajes, perdón si eso les hace perder un poco el hilo de la lectura u.u

No me aburro de Arthur siendo un coqueto de aquellos por correo y tan cuadrado en "la vida real", creo que le sienta tan bien que intentare explotarla al máximo ¡muajajajaja! (Lo mismo con Emma siendo tímida, es adorable).  
He pensado escribir un One-shot que sea "La historia de cómo el sapo enamoro a la princesa". Adivinen quien sería el sapo y la princesa. Les daré una pista. _Alice Kirkland_. Creo que he dicho demasiado.

Ahora sin mucho más que decir, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! ,me ha alegrado mucho saber que les ha gustado el fic, si tienen alguna idea, critica o comentario no duden en dejarme un review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen .

Acá una respuesta a todos/as los lindos lectores que dieron su opinión al primer capitulo:

— Maildekris: ¿A que es lindo? Jajajaja. Cuando pensé esto lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un Arthur más atrevido y que no le importara tanto que pensaban los demás en correo ¡Me encanta que te encante! Jajaja.

—Carolina Hedérváry: Muchas Gracias :D , no estaba muy segura de si se entendería la idea al principio, me alegra que te guste.

—ZadhValk: Yo también quería leer fics que no sean solo de piratas y debo decir, que aunque son poquitos ,es verdad, ¡hay varios con otra temática que no sea la de piratas que son hermosos! (me he leído casi todos los fics SpUk en español, sin mentir jajaja) Muchas Gracias por tu review, me da ánimos para continuarlo :D .

—MisakiWolf : No faltaba tanto al parecer :D . También me gusta la temática cyberamigos, solo que a veces no sé cómo adaptarla bien al fic u.u , espero estar haciéndolo bien . Y sí, han estado horribles los días acá en la zona sur del continente ¡Odio el frio! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review y por leer este fic :D.

Muchas Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Paranoias y Coqueterías

¡Hola! Primero que nada, muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews me han hecho inmensamente feliz :D . Gracias totales.

Segundo, gracias por leer :D

Tercero, les quiero pedir perdón por el desarrollo de este capítulo, pero al final hay unas partes que me gustaron bastante, espero que a ustedes también.

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son todos de Hidekaz Hiramuya._

PD: Me digne a presentar a dos personajes. Espero los haya desarrollado bien u.u

* * *

**Café**

"_Paranoias y Coqueterías"_

Ese día no fue al café

Miró por la ventana con el mentón apoyado en su mano. Sintió el ruido de una taza sobre la mesa, cosa que le hizo fijar la atención en aquel objeto que, al parecer, contenía té. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Kiku.

Kiku era un estudiante japonés. Era extremadamente bueno con las matemáticas y la física. Quizás esas eran las razones por las que estudiaba ingeniería. Desde el primer momento congeniaron estupendamente. Arthur admiraba la paciencia con la que Kiku parecía llevar cualquier situación difícil y Kiku elogiaba el hecho de que Arthur fuera una persona en quien confiar.

— Un poco de té le hará bien, Arthur — dijo el chico sentándose frente a él, con una taza entre las manos.

Arthur asintió tomando la taza entre sus manos. Observo el contenido medio rojizo del brebaje y aspiro el aroma. Rosa Mosqueta, pensó. Últimamente era el sabor favorito de Kiku. Miró a su alrededor; libros, gente estudiando, más libros, gente leyendo, más libros. Dio un bufido. Tenía tantas ganas de trabajar en su última obra y, sobretodo, quería que cierta persona la leyera.

— Arthur, ¿Se encuentra bien? — El rubio fijo los ojos en el chico frente a él y solo asintió cansadamente.

— ¿Cuánto crees que nos falte para terminar este trabajo, Kiku? — dijo con desgana para luego beber un sorbo del té.

— No creo que mucho tiempo — dijo pausadamente el chico mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Lanzó otro bufido, esta vez más sonoro que los anteriores. El día anterior había planeado tomarse esa tarde para escribir, pero a su profesor de Investigación de Operaciones se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de enviarles un trabajo que debían entregar, a más tardar, el día siguiente. Arthur estaba molesto.

—Si quiere puedo terminarlo yo, Arthur — susurró el japonés algo preocupado.

—Estoy bien, sigamos — dijo negando con la cabeza algunas veces para hacerle saber al más pequeño que continuaran trabajando.

— Hace mucho que no compartíamos una taza de té — dijo el de cabello negro de forma casual. Dio un sorbo a su infusión y cruzó su mirada con la de Arthur, esperando una respuesta.

—Tienes razón — afirmó — He estado bebiendo café estas semanas — susurró de manera casual, para luego dar un largo sorbo al té. Sabía bien.

Kiku le brindo una mirada extrañada, cosa que hizo reír al rubio. Seguramente debe creer que he enloquecido. Pensó. Una carcajada murió en su garganta al notar la fuerte mirada cargada de odio que le brindaba la bibliotecaria por romper la paz de "tan sagrado templo", como lo llamo una vez que Arthur y Alfred fueron a buscar un libro para el menor. Obviamente esa situación no era algo que dejara muy buena impresión de Arthur con la anciana.

Kiku carraspeó.

— No quiero parecer entrometido, pero — dijo una vez que tuvo la atención del rubio — ¿Cuál es la razón de que esté tomando café? — termino su frase levantando una ceja.

— Alfred — dijo Arthur en casi un suspiro —Alfred y sus fiestas todas las malditas noches — dijo bebiendo nuevamente un sorbo de té.

— Oh, eso explica muchas cosas — dijo tranquilamente el japonés, adaptando una expresión más tranquila.

Arthur solo asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus apuntes. Maldito trabajo. Maldito profesor. Maldita universidad. Ahora podría estar escribiendo. _Ahora podría estar respondiendo correos_. Pensó.

Las últimas semanas sus coqueteos con PalabrasyProsas habían aumentado considerablemente. Desde que habían descubierto que ambos no eran "Personas enfermas" y que, de hecho, sus edades eran relativamente similares su forma de coquetear era más atrevida. Al menos para Arthur lo era. Aún recordaba (y fantaseaba) con las palabras escritas por PalabrasyProsas en su último correo; "Quiero tus besos". Lanzó un suspiro risueño que hizo a Kiku levantar una ceja.

* * *

Se dejó caer con poca delicadeza de boca sobre su cama. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. 10:46 PM. Bufó. Estuvo más de cinco horas con Kiku en la biblioteca realizando el bendito trabajo. Se volteó, girando su cuerpo, quedando boca a arriba. Dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba el poster de The Clash que estaba pegado en el techo, recuerdos de su adolescencia.

— Dios, que día — dijo con pesadez observando el calendario que tenía en una de las paredes. Se sorprendió al notar que este tenía una marca en él. _No recuerdo haber marcado nada_. Pensó.

Sin poder resistir su curiosidad se levantó y encamino sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente al pequeño calendario de papel. Ubico la marca con la mirada y notó que esta era para cinco días más. Levantó una ceja con extrañeza. Se acercó hasta que las letras estuvieron perfectamente claras y pudo notar que decía claramente; "FIESTA DEL HEROE". Lanzó un suspiro, al parecer Alfred no quería que ni siquiera él se olvidara que pronto daría una fiesta. Tendría que pedirle a Emma que el café fuera más cargado la próxima semana.

Con pereza encendió su notebook, abrió el documento Word que contenía la historia en la que estaba trabajando, trató de pensar en alguna buena idea para seguir y finalmente tipeo unas palabras sin sentido. Bufó. Frustrado cerró el archivo y abrió su perfil de Facebook. Notó un estado de Alfred. Al parecer tendría una noche tranquila, Alfred se encontraba en casa de Matthew en alguna fiesta que, Arthur no dudo un segundo, seguramente había organizado él. _Pobre Matthew y pobre su casa_. Pensó. Terminó de sentir lastima por el rubio cuando notó las dos notificaciones de correo. Abrió su bandeja de entrada con curiosidad. Sonrío al notar que ambas eran de PalabrasyProsas.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Creeme

Jajaja no es por coquetear. En verdad los quiero. No. Los necesito, como necesito el aire.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

.

Sonrío al leer el correo. Iba a responder cuando recordó que tenía otro correo de él. Sin vacilar cliceó en el título en negrita.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** ¿Aló?

Perdón. Creo que soy un manojo de nervios.

¿Te ha molestado lo que escribí en el correo anterior?

Si ha sido así, perdón, créeme que no era esa mi intención. Es que, Dios, por favor dime que no dejaras de hablarme.

Lo siento que esto parezca una especie de escena paranoica, pero nunca te demoras tanto en contestar.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: Me siento como idiota escribiendo esto, Dios.

.

Arthur lanzó la carcajada más fuerte que se había permitido en años. ¿PalabrasyProsas también se ponía nerviosa/o cuando hablaba con él? Vaya, eso sabía bien. Demasiado bien. Siempre pensó que era él el que se mordía los labios, dudando si lo que había escrito era muy explícito, muy ofrecido o quizás le molestaría a la persona detrás de la pantalla.

Al parecer él no era el único y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba de sobre manera.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** ¿Me escuchas?

Aquí estoy, nada de molestias, solo universidad, mucha universidad.

A uno de mis adorables profesores se le ocurrió que sería buena idea darnos un trabajo el cual nos tomó benditas cinco horas. Cinco horas de mi vida. Cinco.

Tenía intenciones de escribir hoy, pero llegue de la universidad y las ideas se habían esfumado rápidamente de mi cabeza. Un desastre.

¿Puedo decir que me parece demasiado tierna la escena paranoica? Deberías hacerlas más.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

PD: Me parece bastante tierno.

.

Arthur se mordió el labio antes de decidirse a dar clic en enviar. Espero un poco, quizás PalabrasyProsas respondería rápido, casi siempre lo hacía. Se resignó luego de unos minutos. Abrió su reproductor de música y comenzó a buscar algo que llamara su atención para escuchar. Tal vez si ponía la melodía adecuada su inspiración volvería y podría, finalmente, terminar la historia en la que estaba trabajando. Dejó sonando una canción de Oasis. Apoyo la cabeza en su mano y volvió a su perfil de Facebook, esperando que la inspiración se hiciera presente.

— Someday you will find me, caught beneath the andslide… —Tarareó mientras deslizaba el mouse por el inicio de Facebook, sin encontrar nada interesante.

Cantó algunas frases más, bajito, de forma que pudiera solo escucharse el mismo, aun cuando estaba completamente solo. La canción estaba ya por terminar cuando la alerta de correo apareció en la pantalla.

Arthur con falsa tranquilidad abrió el correo.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** En verdad, te estoy leyendo.

Ahora me siento mucho más idiota que antes. Mi orgullo descendió 10 niveles el día de hoy. Gracias Dios.

Oh, eso suena terrible. Qué bueno que además de horribles croquis no me dejan mucha tarea. Punto para mí.

Quizás deberías buscar algo que de verdad te guste para encontrar inspiración, siempre me funciona.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: Ya lo habías mencionado.

PD2: Me encantaría escucharte, pero creo que eso rompería mil veces nuestra regla de anonimidad.

.

Un sonido risueño inundo toda la habitación. El rubio leyó una vez más el correo y otra sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios. ¿Algo que en verdad le gustara? Arthur pensó un par de cosas, pero ninguna funcionaba. ¿Una taza de té en un día lluvioso? Eso podría funcionar. Abrió el documento Word casi convencido de que podría escribir al menos un párrafo, pero cuando el Word se desplego en la pantalla la ida había muerto en su cabeza. Bufó. Pensó algunas otras cosas y con una sonrisa picará se dispuso a responder el correo.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** ¿A si?

Deja de sentirte así, ya te lo dije, es tierno, demasiado.

Me interesa eso de los croquis ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debes dibujar?

¿Algo así como tú?

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

PD: Es porque en verdad lo creo.

PD2: A mí me encantaría mucho más que escucharte.

.

Miró su reloj. 12:58 AM. Volvió a pensar en cosas que le gustaban y PalabrasyProsas apareció en su mente. ¿Cómo sería? Le había dicho que tenía 23 así que no debía ser muy diferente a él. Arthur se mordió el labio ¿Y si era freak? ¿O estilo gótico? ¿Incluso nerd? Medito un segundo ¿Le seguiría gustando aunque fuera de esa forma? Arthur estaba seguro de que sí. Aún no estaba seguro si PalabrasyProsas era chica o chico. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no importaba mucho, aun así le gustaría.

Una alerta de correo apareció en la pantalla.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto: **siempre.

Esta semana tuve que hacer un croquis sobre alguna ciudad famosa, escogí Venecia, por la estructura de los canales y esas cosas. Debo decir que mi croquis no fue el mejor de la vida, los venecianos me odiarían.

G U A U.

Siempre al grano. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta eso de ti?

Bueno, si yo te inspiro mi ego sube diez mil puntos. En verdad sabes cómo alagar a alguien ¿No lo crees?

¿Te asustas si te digo que pienso en ti cuando escribo? Dios, suena tremendamente acosador, pero es así. De verdad.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: A mí también me encantaría hacer mucho más.

.

Se mordió los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa en ellos ¿PalabrasyProsas se inspiraba en el cuándo escribía? Se preguntó cuántos de sus textos habían sido inspirados en él ¿Será alguno de amor? ¿O quizás esos dramáticos, casi de terror, en donde ambos protagonistas se volvían locos y querían matarse entre ellos? Suspiro ¿O sería acaso aquella prosa que le envió para que leyera, luego de meses de no enviarle nada? Arthur deseaba más que nada que esa estuviera inspirada en él. Se quedó un momento pensando en que historias PalabrasyProsas se habría inspirado en él y se dispuso a responder el correo.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Al grano.

¿Venecia? Personalmente hubiera escogido Liverpool, pero bueno. No creo que los venecianos te odien, no creo que alguien pueda odiarte en realidad.

Creo que has mencionado eso algún par de veces.

¿De verdad te alago? Bueno, es algo que me gustaría hacer todos los días.

No me asusta, creo. ¿Eres psicópata o algo así? No lo creo. Eso me hace preguntar ¿A qué clase de historias te inspire? Esperare con ansias tu respuesta.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

PD: Alguien también está yendo al grano estos días. Me gusta.

.

Antes de apretar el botón de enviar sintió la puerta abrirse con torpeza. Cliceó enviar y cerro su notebook con rapidez. Se comenzó a levantar a inspeccionar cuando sintió un ruido que pareció un golpe sobre algo que supuso fue la mesa que se encontraba en el salón.

— Arthur, maldito viejo cascarrabias ¿Estás aquí? — La inconfundible voz de Alfred en evidente estado de ebriedad llego hasta sus oídos.

Lanzó un bufido. ¿No se supone que estaría en casa de Matthew tirando la casa por la ventana? Al menos eso decía su estado de Facebook. Miró el reloj de su muñeca con evidente molestia. 3:45 AM. Mierda. Encaminó sus pasos para encontrarse con el ruidoso rubio ¿En qué momento el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido? Abrió la puerta de su habitación con pesadez para dirigirse al pasillo. Una luz encendida a la derecha de este le indicaba que Alfred se encontraba en la cocina.

— Estoy aquí — dijo con el ceño fruncido, mirando al chico que tenía prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo dentro del refrigerador.

— ¡Arthur! Te has perdido la fiesta de Matthew ¡Ha sido una bomba! — dijo Alfred mientras movía las caderas de forma atolondrada y sostenía lo que parecía un intento sándwich en una mano.

— Puedo notarlo — dijo el rubio observando el claro nivel de ebriedad que tenía el chico frente a él — Creo que es momento de que te vayas a dormir, Alfred — termino cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Oh, el señor ingles siempre tan aguafiestas! — chilló el de lentes metiéndose más de la mitad del sándwich a la boca — Está bien, está bien — dijo se mala gana luego de ver la cara de molestia de Arthur.

Arthur negó repetidas veces mientras observaba al rubio tambalearse hasta su habitación. Era casi un ritual para Alfred llegar como estropajo cada vez que se iba de fiesta. Aún recordaba aquella vez que Matthew lo llamó alarmado porque Alfred había sufrido un colapso, sobra decir que esa noche tuvo que pasarla en el hospital esperando por el atolondrado rubio.

Entro a su habitación y miró su notebook con decepción. La última vez que vio su reloj, era bien entrada la madrugada. Eso sin contar el tiempo que estuvo tratando de que Alfred se fuera a la cama. Bufó. _Tendré que esperar a mañana por una respuesta_, pensó antes de irse a la cama.

* * *

**Palabras: 2489**

PERDON POR EL RELLENO D:  
Pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal, esperare sus opiniones en los reviews ;-;

Al contrario del capítulo anterior, este tiene muy poco dialogo, ni yo sé que me paso, espero me disculpen si se ven enormes párrafos. Y no quiero ser malvada, pero quiero dejarlos con la duda sobre quien es PalabrasyProsas algún tiempo más ¡Muajuaja!

Tratare de recompensarlos con el siguiente capítulo, ya tengo una idea en mente :D

Ahora sin mucho más que decir, responderé los bonitos reviews que dejaron .

— Maildekris: Jajajajaja, no lo he pensado. Creo que Emma será siempre la chica que se sonroja cada vez que un chico lindo la trata bien. Y dios, yo también lo haría si un cejón ingles me sonríe o si un español sensual me toca el cabello ¡Maldita Emma! Espero este capítulo te guste :D

—MisakiWolf : ¡Oh porfavor, si! Estoy harta del frío, de hecho, ahora mismo llueve a mares. El señor invierno nos ha visitado con ganas este año u_u. Muchas gracias por lo del capitulo awesome u/u. ¡Tú eres awesome! En este capitulo no aparece Antonio, ¡Pero prometo recompensarte!  
PD: Aún mi cabeza no lo decide, creo que podría ser Inglaterra, pero no estoy segura.  
PD2: tengo 20, pero no me haces sentir una persona enferma jaja.

—atunypandas: ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero cuando termine de escribir este fic shipees el SpUk por siempre jaja.

—Hilanthus: Muuuuuchas gracias ;-; , de verdad. Me encanta leer. Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos de hecho :D Creo que buscare ese libro, por si algún día se me quema el cerebro y no se me ocurren idean sobre como continuar la historia jaja. Espero te guste este capítulo.

—gigi: Muchas Gracias. Espero te guste este capítulo.

—ZadhValk: Muchas gracias :D este capitulo casi no tiene diálogos, damn. Yo también amo a Arthur coqueto jajaja, aunque me cuesta hacerlo un poco desinhibido. Y siiiiii, hace falta algo de SpainxNyo!England por estos lados. Creo que son una pareja adorable. Me gustan. Me gustan mucho. Espero algún día escribir algo de ellos.

—kissbuch: Muchas gracias. Yo también me emociono cuando leo los mensajes jaja. Es que son tan lindos esos dos. Espero el capítulo te guste :D

—Guest: Hola, me gustaría saber tu nombre la próxima vez u.u. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :D . Ese Scott es un loquillo malvado con Arthur u.u . Ojala este capítulo te guste.

¿Sugerencias, opiniones, criticas? siempre pueden dejarme un review :D

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. ¿Bailamos?

Hola , vuelvo a la carga con un capitulo mucho más largo que los anteriores (He usado bastantes páginas de Word que lo comprueban)  
Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mí

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son todos de Hidekaz Hiramuya._

Para este capítulo hice una especie de "Playlist" que se les posteare al final del capítulo (luego de las respuestas a los reviews, apropósito; muchas gracias por ellos *tira corazoncitos*) Para todos los capítulos tengo una especie de playlist, ya que creo que ayuda a la lectura. Si les gusta la idea puedo postearlas al final de todos los capítulos

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Café**

"¿Bailamos?"

Los días siguientes habían ido completamente bien.

Esa tarde había vuelto al café.

Gracias a la luz divina había tenido una noche de sueño el día anterior. Una especie de ceremonia de Alfred antes de una de sus mega-fiestas. "Si quiero estar toda la noche despierto, debo dormir bien". Sin embargo, si quería sobrevivir a la noche de hoy, necesitaría una buena dosis de café en el cuerpo. Aún no podía creer que el chico le había, prácticamente, obligado a asistir y no irse a la cama temprano.

— Hola Arthur — escuchó nada más pasar la puerta de entrada. Era Antonio.

— Hola — dijo sin mucho interés dirigiéndose a su mesa.

Unos segundos después llegó Emma con lo de siempre. Le dio una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. La chica solo respondió con otra de manera tímida.

Abrió su notebook. Finalmente pudo terminar la historia que tenía en mente hace semanas. Casi sin querer le había salido algo tan romántico que sintió que no era él quien escribía aquellas palabras. Nuevamente había pensado que era un desastre; hasta que casi escupió el agua que bebía esta mañana cuando vio las 562 visitas que tenía. Y solo había estado en línea desde la noche anterior. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Y todo gracias a PalabrasyProsas.

PalabrasyProsas era casi todo lo que podía rondar en su mente esos días. Arthur leyó más de tres veces los textos que PalabrasyProsas había dicho estaban inspirados en él. Y, siendo sincero con él mismo, estos gritaban su nombre por todas partes. Esperaba que aquella persona detrás de la pantalla fuera capaz de captar todos los mensajes ocultos que le había dejado en su última historia. Lo esperaba de verdad.

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro al notar que tenía una notificación adornando la pantalla.

Lamentablemente solo era un correo de la universidad.

.

**Para:** Arthur Kirkland (_** landslide . com**_)  
**De:** Carter Smith (_** landslide . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Calificaciones primer certamen Termodinámica.

Estimados alumnos,

He subido sus resultados en el último certamen.

Saludos cordiales,

Carter Smith  
Profesor de Termodinámica

.

Bufó frustrado y arrugó los labios. Necesitaba una buena calificación para estar más tranquilo.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. 18:47 PM. La fiesta de Alfred no empezaba hasta las nueve y seguramente nadie llegaría antes de las diez. Suspiro. Aun así quería tener el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse. No es que fuera vanidoso, pero tampoco quería verse mal. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo nunca estaba de más dar una buena impresión.

* * *

Finalmente se había decido por algo que usar. Se miró al espejo mientras cambiaba de posición. No se veía mal, siendo justo con el mismo. Salió hacia el salón donde se encontraban Alfred y Matthew, aparentemente decorando la habitación para la fiesta que se daría a cabo.

Los miro unos segundos. Alfred llevaba unos jeans gastados con una camiseta blanca que tenía una bandera de USA, su favorita, con una camisa de mezclilla encima. Matthew, por su parte, llevaba una camiseta roja con unos jeans blancos, terminando el look; llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y sus vans rojas. Arthur observó su atuendo unos segundos, unos jeans ajustados color rojo junto a una camiseta color negro con letras blancas que formaban la frase "_So come on and let me know*_". Todo terminaba con unas converse negras. Era simple, pero iba bien a la ocasión. Decidió que se quedaría tal cual estaba.

— Hey, _oldman*_ — dijo Alfred acercándose hacia él para desordenarle el cabello. Bufó — Parece que alguien se ha esmerado en verse bien hoy — dijo el chico mientras reía sonoramente y le guiñaba un ojo. Arthur notó que no llevaba sus lentes.

De una bofetada quito la mano del chico, lanzándole una evidente mirada de molestia. Notó como Matthew miraba la escena divertido. Solo atino a brindarle una sonrisa casi imperceptible, que, al parecer, el otro alcanzó a captar. Miró el reloj de la pared. 8:56 PM. Lanzó un suspiro.

— Estaré en mi habitación — dijo suavemente mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia la segunda puerta del pasillo.

— Pero Arthur ¡Debes ayudarme a recibir a los invitados! — alcanzó a escuchar la voz atolondrada de Alfred antes de cerrar la puerta.

Notó que había dejado su notebook abierto. Se acercó con pereza dispuesto a apagar el aparato cuando se dio cuenta que una alerta de correo decoraba la pantalla. Pestañeo un par de veces con curiosidad antes de entrar a la bandeja de entrada. Una sonrisa en los labios apareció al notar el remitente.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Dios.

Leí la última historia que subiste. Debo decir que llore como una magdalena con el final. Dios, ¿Te he dicho que escribes malditamente bien?

Aunque no paro de pensar ¿Te inspiraste en mí?, mas bien ¿En nosotros? No sabes lo feliz que me harías si tu respuesta fuera sí.

¿Es acaso esa la historia que hablabas la semana pasada?

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas

PD: Ruego porque digas que sí.

.

Arthur se quedó mirando la puerta de su habitación un momento. Trató de agudizar su oído, intentando escuchar algo de lo que ocurría afuera. Escuchó las voces de algunas personas, además de la de Alfred y Matthew, pero aún no resonaba la música que el ruidoso rubio solía poner a volumen tal que llegaba a romper los tímpanos. Quizás tenía tiempo de enviar un correo…_o dos_.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** ¡¿Lloraste?!

Creo que lo haz mencionado unas veces. Jajaja.

¿De verdad lloraste? Esto confirma mi teoría de que la historia era demasiado cursi. Jesús.

¿Inspirarme en ti? Uhm, déjame pensarlo unos segundos. Jajaja ¿Qué pasa si digo que sí? Porque, quizás, me inspire un poco en nosotros, solo quizás.

Quizás sí, quizás no. Puede ser que gracias a la idea de cierta persona, con la que me envió correos prácticamente a cada momento, haya decidido escribirla completamente de nuevo. Pero te aseguro, quedo mil veces mejor.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

.

Leyó el correo dos veces más antes de enviarlo. Con notable nerviosismo dio clic en enviar. Así que le gustaba su historia. "Juntos, pero no tanto" Era como había decidido llamarla. Trataba sobre dos personas que estaban enamoradas, pero sus padres no querían que estuvieran juntos, por lo que la familia de uno de los protagonistas decide ir a vivir a otra ciudad, muy lejos de la actual. Decidieron terminar su relación. Un día el chico entro a Facebook y estaba ella conectada; con nervio decidió dejar un simple "Hola" en su chat. Así fue como comenzaron a escribirse nuevamente, lejos el uno del otro, dándose cuenta que se seguían amando aun cuando no se vieran frente a frente. Se amaban tanto, que en un momento de la historia él se encuentra con ella y pueden tener un romance feliz. El giro trágico era, y lo que Arthur supuso que hizo llorar a PalabrasyProsas, que al final todo era producto de la imaginación del chico, ella nunca se encontró junto a él. Solo eran mensajes de Facebook. Arthur no podía más que pensar en la historia de PalabrasyProsas y él mientras escribía aquel relato, palabra por palabra.

No demoro mucho en tener respuesta al correo.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Como una magdalena.

Como esperas que no llore con un final así. No soy alguna clase de insensible o algo así, Dios.

Jajajaja. Esperaba dijeras eso. De verdad. He sentido alguna de las emociones que ambos protagonistas expresan cuando hablo contigo ¿Así que tú también las sientes?

Diablos, me pregunto quién será esa persona, pues estoy sintiendo unos celos tremendos. Verás, no me gusta compartir lo que es mío y bueno, puedo considerarte como mi pertenencia ¿no? Creo que merece un premio, pues, sea la idea que haya sido, ha creado una historia maravillosa.

Me has hecho demasiado feliz al responder eso.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas.

.

Se sobresaltó cuando la música resonó en sus oídos. Dio un bufido. Lo mejor sería que saliera pronto de su habitación, si no quería que Alfred viniera a buscarlo. Miró la pantalla nuevamente. Tenía tiempo para responder antes de salir de la habitación.

.

**Para:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**De:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Tan cliché.

Claro que las siento, a veces más de lo que me gustaría ¿Te molesta si te digo que a veces me asusta quererte tanto?

Pues verás, es una persona increíble, creo que tus celos son justificados. Y pues, no deberías asustarte por eso. Ya me tienes completamente en tus manos.

Debo pedirte disculpas por no escribirte todo lo que me gustaría, el odioso compañero de departamento ha organizado una mega-fiesta esta noche y me ha arrastrado a ella, ya que debo dejar de ser "aguafiestas ratón de biblioteca" como él suele llamarme.

Te quiero.

Besos,  
FlyingMintBunny

.

Ya había cerrado todas las ventanas de internet. El documento Word también estaba cerrado, aunque normalmente se encontraba siempre abierto. Estaba por clicear en apagar cuando una alerta de correo apareció en la pantalla.

.

**Para:** FlyingMintBunny (_**flyingmintbunny writenread . com**_)  
**De:** PalabrasyProsas (_**palabrasyprosas writenread . com**_)  
**Asunto:** Así soy jaja.

Es normal asustarse, supongo, a mí también me pasa. Pero luego pienso que vale la pena el susto.

Jajajaja. Tú también me tienes en tus manos, completamente.

Una noche de juerga universitaria nunca le viene mal a nadie, jajaja, sobre todo a los aguafiestas como tú. Solo espero no seas del tipo "económico", ya sabes, una lata y al fregadero.

Te quiero más.

Te quiere,  
PalabrasyProsas.

.

Sonrió, cerrando la pantalla. Mañana le contestaría, si no Alfred vendría a buscarlo y comenzaría a leer toda la conversación y…no. Eso solo olía a desastre.

Con un suspiro salió de su habitación. Al llegar al salón reconoció un par de caras, todos compañeros de clase de Alfred. De pronto, de la nada, se sintió fuera de lugar. Él era aproximadamente dos años mayor que Alfred, por ende, dos años mayor que la mayoría de los que encontraban allí. Bufó sonoramente. Busco con la mirada un lugar tranquilo, cuando encontró a Matthew conversando animadamente con alguien. Sin pensarlo mucho dirigió sus pasos hacia el menor, siempre podía conversar algún tema ameno con el chico. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no devolverse sin parecer mal educado notó quien era la persona con la que hablaba Matthew. Casi se atraganto con su saliva. Busco alguna salida cuando la mirada de aquella persona con la de él se cruzó. _Muy tarde para escapar_, pensó.

— Oh ¡Mi petit, Arthur! — dijo un rubio de largos cabellos con un marcado acento francés.

— Francis — escupió Arthur mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Por qué no te unes a mon cher Matthew y a mí en la conversación? — dijo con una suave sonrisa — Apuesto a que podemos hablar algunos temas que sean de interés para ti — susurró esto último con un tono pícaro que hizo a Arthur alejarse un poco.

— Creo que paso — dijo con molestia, dirigiéndose hacia otro lado del salón.

Francis era al menos dos años mayor que él. Era primo de Matthew, o algo así. Venía de Francia y al parecer no se daba cuenta de la diferencia de edad, ya que pasaba metido en el departamento cada vez que a Alfred se le ocurría organizar una fiesta. Cuando Arthur lo conoció le pareció un buen chico al principio, pero con el tiempo había descubierto que era mejor mantenerlo a raya. Sobre todo cuando Arthur bebía. Se podría decir que en esos momentos el francés se aprovechaba un poco y se ponía…_cariñoso_.

Diviso a Alfred cerca de la puerta, por lo que decidió ir a ver qué estaba haciendo. Al parecer alguien estaba golpeando incesantemente, ya que el estadounidense entre risas y palabrotas abrió la puerta con rapidez.

— ¡Alfred, maldito pillo! — dijo un chico de cabello grisáceo con destellantes ojos rojos — ¡El alma de la fiesta está aquí! — chilló levantando su puño* repetidas veces en lo que pareció una especie de movimiento de moda, pues Alfred lo imito.

— ¡Gilbert! — chilló también el rubio mientras imitaba el movimiento del albino — ¡Me alegra que pudieras venir! — termino la frase abrazando al chico.

Gilbert era compañero de Francis. _Otro desubicado más_, pensó.

— ¿De verdad creías que yo me perdería una fiesta como esta? — dijo como si las palabras dichas por el rubio fueran veneno — Sabes que una fiesta no comienza hasta que yo llego a ella — dijo lanzando una risotada mientras le daba un golpetón amigable a Alfred en el hombro.

— De eso no me cabe duda — dijo el americano lanzando una risotada también, casi tan fuerte como la del albino — Eso me recuerda ¿No era que venías con un amigo? — concluyó el rubio levantando la mirada por detrás de la espalda de Gilbert, esperando encontrar a alguien.

— ¡Oh! Casi se me olvidaba — dijo el chico volteando la mitad del cuerpo — Vamos, entra ¿No me digas que te ha entrado la vergüenza? Que tú no eres así — dijo el albino con una risotada, mientras el otro chico entraba al departamento.

Arthur palideció.

Allí frente a él, se encontraba Antonio entrando a su departamento con una brillante sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba una botella entre sus manos. Afinó la mirada para poder descifrar que brebaje traía dicha botella. Ron. Bendito Ron. Fue en ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¡Arthur! — dijo Antonio con un deje de sorpresa en su voz

— Hola Antonio — dijo con desgana Arthur mientras observaba como el chico dejaba a los otros dos atrás para situarse frente a él.

— Quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí también — dijo sonriendo amigablemente.

— Si…— dijo en algo que sonó más a un bufido — Eso me recuerda ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana? — dijo mientras pestañaba lentamente. Luego recordó a Emma, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño. _¿Qué hace este chico en una fiesta sin su novia?, _pensó.

— Mañana es mi día libre — dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? — la voz de Alfred con clara sorpresa rompió el dialogo que ambos mantenía.

Arthur solo se limitó a asentir cuando escucho a Antonio decir algo como "_Lo he conocido en el trabajo_" mientras le brindaba otra de sus ya monótonas sonrisas al par de chicos que los observaba sorprendidos.

— Vaya oldman, así que tú también tienes unos cuantos secretos — dijo Alfred con una risotada mientras daba suaves golpetones en la espalda del rubio.

Arthur bufó. Con un movimiento rápido de hombros quitó de manera brusca la mano del menor de su espalda. Frunció el ceño y se alejó del lugar hacia la cocina.

Necesitaba una cerveza.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás contra la pared. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. 12:25 AM. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la fiesta había iniciado oficialmente, es decir, desde que hubo una cantidad tal de personas para considerar el lugar una fiesta. Arthur miró a su alrededor, el departamento estaba lleno. Daba gracias a Dios el haber cerrado su habitación con llave, si no, ahora sería el nido de amor de alguna pareja con suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo para no recordar que había pasado.

Se concentró en la música de fondo, pudo observar a Gilbert en lo que Alfred había llamado "La cabina del Dj". Cerró los ojos un momento. Reconoció la voz de alguna cantante americana. Alfred amaba ese tipo de música. Bailable y sin sentido. De pronto se sintió observado, abrió los ojos con lentitud y pudo observar como una chica lo miraba directamente. Esta movía sensualmente sus caderas al son de la música. Tenía la tez morena, el cabello castaño hasta la altura de sus caderas y unos destellantes ojos miel. Si Arthur tuviera que definirla en una palabra, esta sería exótica. La chica emanaba sensualidad en cada uno de sus movimientos. Al notar que Arthur le había devuelto la mirada, sonrío con picardía y le guiño un ojo. Arthur descendió la mirada, cohibido.

Observó unos momentos la lata de cerveza que tenía entre las manos, no sabía cuántas llevaba en el cuerpo hasta el momento. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado del salón, sus ojos se concentraron en la figura de Antonio, el que bailaba con una chica. No. Bailar era poco decir. Arthur estaba seguro que si trataba de pasar un alfiler entre ellos, sería imposible debido a lo pegados que estaban. Antonio le susurraba algo al oído mientras movía sensualmente su cadera al ritmo de la música. La chica solo respondía con risillas coquetas y un movimiento de cadera a la par del chico. Arthur pestañeo un par de veces con curiosidad. De pronto se comenzaron a besar, Antonio tenía prácticamente la lengua en la garganta de la chica y ella respondía de la misma manera, con una sonrisa en los labios. La incomodidad se apodero del rubio y desvió la mirada. Pensó en Emma y frunció el ceño. _Que chico más imbécil_, pensó.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la música cambio, vio como Francis iba a buscar a Antonio y ambos bailaban torpemente junto a la chica que compartía saliva previamente con el castaño y otra que iba de la mano del francés. No sabía que canción era, pero al parecer el otro par sí, ya que la cantaban fervientemente, incluso hacían movimientos a juego.

— Pillo, sabes que esa parte me resulta difícil — alcanzó a escuchar desde la boca de Francis mientras apuntaba al castaño acusadoramente.

— No es mi culpa que aún no manejes el español — dijo de manera jovial el ojiverde mientras movía lentamente las caderas, sacando risitas coquetas de las dos féminas frente a ellos.

Decidió que era momento de dejar de cotillear cuando sintió a alguien junto a él.

— Hey — susurró una voz junto a él que le hizo voltear. Era la chica morena de antes. Arthur dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

— Hola — dijo suavemente, evitando contacto visual.

— Eres tierno — dijo acercándose coquetamente al rubio, mientras lanzaba una risilla — ¿Quieres bailar? — susurró en el oído de Arthur.

Arthur la observo un segundo. La chica mordía su labio inferior, esperando una respuesta. Miró nuevamente la lata en su mano y le dio un gran sorbo.

— Claro — se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile de la mano de la chica.

La música comenzó a cambiar lentamente, al parecer otra canción de moda, ya que escuchó algunos alaridos de aprobación alrededor. Miró a la chica frente a él, la cual le sonreía mientras danzaba con movimientos sensuales. Arthur descendió la mirada cohibido. Alcanzó a escuchar una risita y la chica le levanto el mentón.

— Eres bastante lindo — dijo la castaña, guiñándole un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Arthur solo le respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Balanceo su cuerpo torpemente cuando notó que estaba parado sin moverse. En un movimiento rápido, la chica colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella. Se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se dejó guiar por los movimientos de la castaña.

Así estuvieron un tiempo. No sabría decir cuánto. Arthur pudo reconocer algunos cambios de melodía antes de que se le hiciera monótona la danza con la chica. Notó que ella lo miraba, así que cruzó la mirada con la de ella. De pronto, la chica acercó peligrosamente sus rostros. Él solo se alejó rápidamente de manera sutil, sin ser mal educado. La chica le brindo una sonrisa pícara antes de que él desviara la mirada. Al levantar el rostro sus ojos se encontraron con los de alguien más.

Era Antonio.

Bailaba con una chica, la cual tenía enterrada su cara en su cuello. Este por su lado la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura. Ambos bailaban con movimientos lentos al ritmo de la música, pero él lo estaba mirando. Sin su sonrisa habitual. Solo lo miraba. Arthur enarcó las cejas, como preguntándole cual era el problema. Antonio solo se encogió de hombros. Rompió el contacto visual cuando sintió que la castaña le hablaba.

— Esta es mi canción — dijo animadamente mientras se pegaba más a él.

Arthur asintió sin mucho interés. Distinguió la voz de Beyoncé de fondo y rodó los ojos mentalmente. La canción era lenta y, lo que daba a entender la cantante con el tono de voz, bastante sensual. La chica rozaba su cuerpo contra el de él con leves movimientos de cadera. Tragó saliva, incomodo. No sabía cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de situaciones. Miró un segundo a la chica, probablemente tendría la edad de Alfred, quizás menor. Pensó como dejar de bailar con ella sin parecer descortés. Como si fuera una especie de salvación divina una chica de rubios cabellos tomó la mano de la castaña, indicándole que se iría. La morena miro a Arthur con un puchero.

—Tranquila, ve — dijo brindándole una sonrisa — Después de todo estoy algo cansado — terminó con una voz apenada.

La chica bufó. Miro a su amiga un segundo y luego se volvió rápidamente hacia él. En un rápido movimiento deposito un beso en la mejilla para luego guiñarle el ojo de manera coqueta. Arthur observó como la castaña desaparecía entre la multitud, guiada por su amiga. Suspiro. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar en el cual había estado sentado antes y se alegró internamente al notar que estaba vació. Sin mucha delicadeza se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Descendió la mirada hacia sus manos, una lata de cerveza se encontraba entre ellas. Arthur comenzó a sospechar que estas solo aparecían por arte de magia.

Rodó los ojos por la pista una vez más. Matthew bailaba torpemente con una chica. Gilbert trataba de bailar con Elizaveta, una húngara que había llegado de intercambio. Francis intentaba coquetear con un chico de lentes que lo miraba con algo de miedo. Arthur rodó los ojos. Alfred se encontraba en un grupo haciendo un ridículo y rápido movimiento de caderas al ritmo de una canción. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Quizás ya era hora de irse a la cama.

— Hola — dijo una voz, relativamente familiar, junto a él.

Se volteó. Abrió los ojos, levemente sorprendido, al notar a Antonio junto a él. Respiraba agitadamente y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se podían apreciar en su frente. Arthur dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

— Hola — dijo simplemente, en casi un susurro.

— ¿No bailas? — dijo Antonio, acercándose un poco, de forma que pudiera escucharlo más fácilmente.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada incrédula ¿No lo había sorprendido hace algunos minutos mirándolo mientras bailaba? Se encogió de hombros.

— No me gusta bailar — dijo sin mostrar mucho interés.

Esta vez fue Antonio el que le mando una mirada incrédula. El chico enarcó una ceja y luego de unos segundos lanzo una fuerte risotada. Arthur rodo los ojos para luego darle un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

— Hay muchas chicas lindas con las que bailar — dijo el moreno, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pista.

— No deberías hacer comentarios como ese teniendo novia — dijo Arthur con un leve tono de molestia.

— ¿Novia? — preguntó Antonio con aire inocente.

— Sabes de que hablo — dijo cruzando su mirada con la otra — Emma, tu novia — terminó frunciendo el ceño.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y luego lanzó otra risotada. Arthur pudo asegurar que hasta la persona que estaba al lado de los enormes amplificadores había escuchado la risa de Antonio.

— Emma no es mi novia — chilló entre risas — Solo amigos — dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Arthur solo asintió. Bajo la mirada hacia su cerveza avergonzado. Se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez que cotilleara lo haría de mejor forma, cosa de no volver a pasar vergüenzas como esta. Sintió la mirada de Antonio sobre él y tragó saliva, nervioso.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — soltó el castaño de repente.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, mirando al contrario con extrañeza.

— Soy un chico — balbuceó.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —dijo Antonio rodando los ojos— No me digas que eres de esos imbéciles que se creen muy machos para esto — dijo terminando la frase con una risita.

Arthur solo le respondió con un empujón en el hombro.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Antonio se levantó, tendiéndole la mano para que le acompañara. Observó la lata entre sus manos y la vació de un sorbo. Se levantó sin tomar la mano del castaño, caminando lentamente a la pista para que el otro pudiera seguir sus pasos. Sintió los ojos del chico en su nuca.

Una voz masculina retumbaba desde los parlantes. Afinó su oído, intentando identificar el cantante. Alcanzó a reconocer algunas frases en español.

Antonio se ubicó frente a él, meneando el cuerpo al son de la música. Arthur intento seguirlo, tratando de demostrar mucha torpeza.

— Ya veo porque no te gusta bailar — soltó el castaño con una risa.

El rubio solo frunció el ceño. Intentó seguir los movimientos del chico, sin mucho éxito. Lanzó un bufido frustrado.

Escuchó una risa ahogada de parte de su contrario.

— Mira, así se hace — dijo Antonio tomándolo por las caderas, pegándolo hacia él para guiar sus movimientos.

Arthur se sonrojo levemente. Apoyo una de sus manos en el pecho del castaño para alejarlo un poco. Antonio le brindo una sonrisa, tomando distancia sin quitar las manos de sus caderas. Se movió nervioso, intentando seguirle el paso sin mucho éxito. De pronto sintió la respiración de Antonio chocar contra su oído.

— Relájate — susurró el castaño entre risas — Pareces un Robot — soltó, imitando los movimientos rígidos del rubio.

Arthur lanzó una risita, no sin antes golpear el hombro del contrario en un toque amistoso. Notó como dos chicas a su lado los observaban. Una de ellas le pidió bailar a Antonio; él solo se negó diciendo que estaba bailando con su _amigo_.

— Pensé que habías venido a bailar con chicas lindas — dijo Arthur sorprendido.

— Ahora estoy bailando contigo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Compartieron unos cuantos bailes. Arthur no sabría decir cuántos. Perdió la cuenta en el cuarto o quinto, no lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Antonio podía ser una persona agradable. Al menos estaba pasando un buen momento con él.

De pronto la música paro y un foco iluminó de lleno la figura de Alfred, el cual tenía un micrófono en la mano. Observó a Antonio, el cual miraba con un deje de frustración al rubio. Ahogo una risilla.

— Muy bien, _suckers _— chilló Alfred en el micrófono — Creo que ya es esa hora de la noche que todos esperábamos — dijo con un ridículo movimiento de caderas.

De pronto unos chicos pusieron una especie de barril frente al rubio, el cual tomó una manguera y la conecto a una llave de este.

— ¡Veremos quién es el que más puede beber! — alaridos de aprobación se escucharon por todo el salón.

Arthur solo lanzo un bufido. Unos segundos después notó la mirada de Antonio sobre él.

— ¿Participaras? — dijo, con lo que a Arthur le pareció curiosidad.

— No, creo que estoy bien por hoy — susurró. Calculó que la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo era suficiente para tener un ligero dolor de cabeza por la mañana, además tenía clases — ¿Y tú? — dijo con interés.

Antonio asintió

—Me hubiera gustado participar contigo, se ve divertido — dijo brindándole una sonrisa al rubio — Además, he venido a emborracharme — termino encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

**Palabras: 4582**

Espero haber compensado el relleno gigante del capítulo anterior D:  
Sé que quizás no hay taaaaaaaanta interacción entre Arthur y PalabrasyProsas, pero creo que era tiempo de que Antonio tuviera un tiempo para el a solas con nuestro cejón, if you know what I mean *guiño*

¡Ay, Arthur! ¿Qué no entiendes que Antonio prefiere mil veces bailar contigo que bailar con chicas bonitas? Al menos eso creo yo.  
Lo que dice la polera de Arthur es parte de la cancion Should I stay or should I go, del grupo The Clash.  
Oldman es viejo, como Alfred es menor que Arthur se aprovecha de eso jaja.

No sé si hacer una segunda parte de este capítulo, es decir, ponerlos a todos ebrios o pasar a la siguiente semana, con los recuerdos de esta fiesta…uhm.

Cualquier sugerencia, opinión, critica, todo en los reviews :D

Ahora sin más que decir, las respuestas de los bonitos reviews que me dejan *corazoncitos*:

— Hilanthus: ¡Rayos! Se me paso esa. Esos pequeños detalles los puse casi a propósito, quiero dejar la identidad de PalabrasyProsas en secreto, por ahora. Sé que el capítulo estuvo flojazo, pero quería esperar un poco más para publicar la fiesta de Alfred (Que tengo este capítulo escrito hace bastante tiempo, solo afiné algunos detalles) Saludos :D , espero te guste el capitulo.

— ZadhValk: No me odies ;-; , pero si me odias por hacerte Fangirlear puedo soportarlo. A nadie le hace mal ser fangirl de vez en cuando jaja. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer un SpainxNyo!England, sobre todo porque amo la personalidad de Alice y creo que no todos le sacan provecho a la bonita relación que haría con Toni. Y bueno, creo que Arthur pasa bastantes por Alfred casi todos los días, a veces siento pena por él XD. Gracias por leer y dejar un review, espero te guste este capitulo.

— maildekris: Si, maldita Emma. Me encanta recibir sonrisas amistosas :D, una para ti también *sonrisa brillante* . Creo que si Arthur cree que es Alfred ebrio fuera de la puerta lo dejara durmiendo afuera XDDDD, pero si se imagina que es PalabrasyProsas será una noche de puro amour (? . Y sí, yo también creo que a Arthur le gustaría y mucho XD. Espero te guste ese capítulo: 3

— Scarlett-Juri: Awww muchas Gracias :D, me alegra que te haya gustado. Este capitulo me salió algo más largo, así que aunque seas rápida tendrás más que leer ¡muajaja! Sobre lo de PalabrasyProsas, planeo tenerlas con la duda un tiempo más, aunque no mucho. Espero te guste este capítulo :D

— kissbuch: Jaja, me ha pasado muchas veces eso u_u, luego cuando actualizan denuevo y leo quedo como ftw? Y después me doy cuenta que se me paso un capítulo, menos mal te diste cuenta antes. Yo también creo que se están relacionando tan lindo *-*. Espero te guste este capitulo :D

PD: Y a mí me encanta que dejes review, lo menos que puedo hacer es responderlos, muchas gracias :D

— MisakiWolf: Jajaja, aquí tienes tu cuota de awesomeness querida Misaki. Te dije que odio a Alfred, pero en este fic trató de no odiarlo tanto, por eso creo que me sale medio OC, perdón por ello .Y sobre porque Alfred vive con Arthur; donde vivo es muy común que los estudiantes tengan que ir a vivir a otro lugar para poder estudiar en la universidad, generalmente se van a una pensión (una especie de casa donde arriendan piezas) o a departamentos con compañeros (que es el caso de nuestro querido Arthur y Alfred) Y bien, como Arthur es el mayor supongo que actua de forma paternal con el gringo ese. Gracias por lo de awesome ;/; . Espero te guste este capitulo.

PD: ¡Yay! Tengo una amiga awesome.  
PD2: Espero haberte recompensado, aún tengo una que otra idea con Gilbo de por medio, jeje.

— Yuikho: Perdón ;-; Quería darle un poco de drama al capítulo, que estaba algo plano u.u Suele suceder lo de no tenerle fé a los fics , me alegra que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad :D Espero te guste este capítulo :3

.

Bueno, aquí va la playlist que les prometí:

1.- Happy – Pharrell Williams  
2.- Paper Planes – M.I.A  
3.- Burn – Ellie Goulding  
4.- Dark Horse – Katy Perry  
5.- Cola song – Inna  
6.- Come With Me (Spanglish Version) – Ricki Martin  
7.- Under Control – Calvin Harris ft Alesso&Hurts  
8.- Timber – Pitbull ft Kesha  
9.- What Out For This – Major Lazer  
10.- Partition – Beyoncé  
11.- Wake me up – Avicii  
12.- Sexy and I'm know it – LMFAO  
13.- Sweat – Snoop Dog ft David Guetta  
14.- Where them girls at – Flo Rida ft David Guetta&Nicki Minaj  
15.- Talk Dirty – Jason Derulo ft 2 Chains (Esta canción es la más SpUk de la vida, hasta hay una imagen con la letra XD)

Son todas canciones fiesteras, como era la fiesta de Alfred…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3


End file.
